The Rise And Fall of Hadzuska
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: This is the story of my Star Wars The Old Republic Sith Warrior with my personal spin on it. Possessed Sith W/PossessedVette


**KNG signing in**

 **Hello my loyal readers as promised The Rise And Fall of Hadzuska on December 24 2015 the 1 year anniversary of The Sith Reborn. If I don't release anything on Christmas day then all of you have a marry Christmas. I think you'll find that this fanfiction is unlike any you've ever seen. Im gonna give you a little profile on Hadzuska**

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name: Hadzuska**

 **Last name: Nekesti**

 **Codename:Kyuubinoonishi**

 **Titles: The Lord of Devastation, The leach, Jedi's Bane**

 **Mental state: Questionable**

 **Preferred weapons: lightsaber, and force choke**

 **Born: Dromund Kaas, Kass city, 15,643 BBY (before battle of Yavin)**

 **Death: Korriban, Tomb of Naga Sadow, 5584 bby**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hair Color: black**

 **Eye Color: yellow**

 **Skin tone: brown**

 **Personally: read and find out**

 **Affiliation: Himself at the moment**

 **Bloodlines:**

 **Force Leach: gives any member of the Nekesti clan the ability to feed off the force.**

 **Side effects:**

 **If used enough one could become the very embodiment of the dark side**

 **\- increases the users healing factor 1250 fold**

 **\- enhanced, hearing, sight, and smell**

 **\- multiplies strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes by 100x**

 **'dh**

 **Technokinesis: very few members of Nekesti clan are born with the gift of technokinesis and even less can use it in combat**

 **Side effects:**

 **Control over all technology with the mind**

 **The Nekesti clan**

 **The Nekesti clan to most people were loyal to the empire but this was just a cover up. The Nekesti clan had two bloodlines the Force Leach, and Technokinesis. Though Technokinesis was rarely seen in any member. The clan was split into the main branch and branch family, who were the clan members who never unlocked one of the clans bloodlines.**

 **Key**

 **"Sith" speech**

 **"Sith" thoughts**

 **"Sith" voices of higher beings**

 **"Sith" thoughts of higher beings**

 **Rapper of the month: Lil Boosie**

 **Song of the month: Lil Boosie letter to pac**

 **Authors of the month:N/A**

* * *

 **Star Wars the Old Republic**

 **If any of you play Star Wars the Old Republic my name is KyuubiNoGoku, kyuubinoonishi, bladenekesti, and kingnekesti. I'm a level 65 sith juggernaut (sith warrior) and I've started my own guild The Reborn Sith Empire on the Begeren colony server.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Star Wars trust me if I did the empire would have won the galactic civil war.**

* * *

 **Korriban**

 _Korriban the home world of the pure blood sith, a cesspool of dark side energies, and a planet that was about to be rocked to its core with the return of a being thought to have died eons ago on this very planet._

In the Tomb of Naga Sadow a large explosion of dark side energies occurred alerting all that were inside of the tomb that something was not right. The explosion happened in the vary chamber where a human, a pure blood Sith and a Twi'lek were fighting.

The dark side explosion halted the fight and the combatants turned to the center of chamber and saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their short lives. In the center of the chamber a large cloud of dark red gas with blood red eyes, (Think Abeloths wiki picture) very sharp teeth and a confused look.

" **Where am I- I thought my body was assimilated in to the force after Abeloth pushed me into the** **Font of Power"** the cloud said in a warped voice causing the inhabitants of the room to take a step back in fear

" **My…body feels… different. It feels loose almost like smoke" the cloud said before looking down to figure out why its body felt different.** When the cloud looked at its body it flinched backward in shock before becoming very pissed **"That bitch because of her my body is gone and I'm stuck looking like her now wha-"** the cloud paused and thought to itself **' _Wait I've seen her take on the form of the ones shes consumed. But I need to find someone from the Nekesti clan._ '**

At this point the cloud decided to take in its surroundings, the chamber it was in was of not concern to it, the three unfortunate(or fortunate depending on how you look at it) beings that were in the chamber however did concern him, more specifically the only human in the room.

The human was 6'5 with white dreads that reached his shoulders and he was wearing the robes of an acolyte. His face was round and held little to no baby fat what so ever, his eyes were a light shade of red, his skin was a dark shade of brown and held no scars.

The humans appearance is not what gained the clouds interest, it was the feeling that the human gave off… he felt like a leach like he wanted nothing more that to feast on the force and most of all he felt like a Nekesti from the main branch.

" **Child what is your last name?"** the cloud asked floating closer to the human

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne" the human stuttered angering the cloud

" **S** **PIT IT OUT BOY BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU!"** the cloud yelled forcing tendrils of smoke to wrap around the human and began to constrict causeing the human to scream in pain as he felt his bones groin in protest to the pressure that was being applied to them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My last names Nekesti please stop!" the human screamed and begged to the cloud.

Hearing the human beg angered the cloud and it applied even more pressure but not enough to break any bones. The cloud began to laugh as the human screamed louder and louder. While the human was screaming the cloud began to enter the humans body through his mouth, nostrils, and ears. Blood began to flow out of the humans eyes and he screamed louder as he was being possessed by the cloud then fell to the ground and went silent.

After a few minutes of silence the now possessed human began to laugh and float off of the ground into a hunched standing position and an even larger explosion of the dark side occurred the shock the very foundation of Korriban and the force itself, the Rutian(blue skinned)(look up Vette on Google for a pic It's hard to explain her appearance) Twi'lek and the Sith pure blood being in the direct vicinity of the explosion were sent flying across the chamber into a wall where they blacked out.

" **DARTH HADZUSKA'S BACK AND READY TO PLUNGE GALAXY INTO ANARCHY ONCE AGAIN!"** the now identified Darth Hadzuska yelled insanely.

* * *

 **Tython** **,** **Jedi Temple, Jedi Council chambers**

The Jedi council were in the middle of a meeting when an explosion of the dark side swept over Tython causing many Padawan's, Knights, and some masters to die from the strain of being exposed to the dark side in its purest and most unrefined form. The jedi council members themselves were knocked from their seats.

* * *

 **Maw Cluster, Unknown Location**

A cloud of smoke not unlike Hadzuska's form when he was reborn began to laugh. **"I hope Hadzuska likes my** **reward for freeing me from this accursed prison.** **"** the cloud said in a feminine yet dark voice.

The cloud reached out into the force and found Sinkhole Station the space station built by her wardens to ensure that she couldn't escape her prison, and grabbed it with the force and crushed it (for anyone you readers who know who have figured out who I'm talking about yes this is Abeloth from the Fate of the Jedi book series.) killing all who were inside the space station. She then she then homed in on Hadzuska's location and gathered the dark side around her self and disappeared in a large explosion of the dark side.

* * *

 **To Be continued…**

 **So what did you all think of the first chapter of Hadzuska's back story. Love it? Hate it? Both?**

 **To anyone who does not know that I write** **Naruto- Star wars crossovers and Naruto-One piece crossovers and your a fan of both animes or just what to see if their good or not i'll leave a link so that all you have to do is click it instead of going to my profile and scrolling down to the bottom to find to other stories I've written.**

 **The Sith Reborn: s/10871237/1/The-Sith-Reborn**

 **The Will Of Death: s/11587008/1/The-Will-of-Death**

 **The New Sith Empire: s/11390112/1/The-New-Sith-Empire**

 **KNG signing out Ja Ne**


End file.
